1. Field of the Invention
This industrial invention relates to a steam generator for domestic and industrial use. More particularly, the present invention provides a steam generator which enables the user to obtain maximum steam efficiency and minimum wastage of electrical energy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Steam generator which can be used for distributing steam to a plurality of appliances, non-limiting examples of which are a smoothing iron, general cleaning appliances, saunas, humidifiers, etc., are well-known, examples being devices such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,576,568; 4,480,173; and 4,878,458; and Italian Patent Application No. 2927/A87 which matured into Italian Patent No. 1,218,483 on Apr. 19, 1990. Italian Patent No. 1,218,483 is incorporated herein by reference. Such steam generators have given excellent industrial results but require the availability of an electrical system able to sustain sudden absorbed current increases to an extent not always possible in the case of normal users. These absorbed current increases are due to the fact that when the generator is used for feeding steam to appliances which themselves absorb electrical energy, such as a smoothing iron, switching on the appliance results in a current increase and, as stated, implies the need for a large installed power availability. A further limitation is that in order to ensure that the electromechanical pressure switch retains its reliability with time, it is not possible for constructional reasons to reduce the operating pressure hysteresis to a minimum. Finally, prior art steam generators for home or light industrial use have only two levels of steam output; full on or completely closed off. No selection in the amount of steam can be easily made by the user.